My Immortal
by Hikari Daeron
Summary: PG13 language - A kidnapping after a newly found love, but it's torn apart. And what DOES the song "My Immortal" have to do with ANYTHING? Yaoi - BakuraxRyou. Starting chapter six, things get funny and random! NOT your regular kidnapping love story!
1. Prolouge

I have to give an enormous apology to everyone. I have not updated since August. This is because I was grounded until November. I can also only go on the Internet on Saturdays, and only two hours for fan fiction. I sincerely apologize to everyone.

Me: I dreamt some of this up. (sheepish grin) But I kinda like the idea!

Ceribi: It's cute. Please R&R&R

Altáriël: That is, relax, read, and review.

Disclaimer for whole fic: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters or plots. I do, however, own the plot and idea for this story, along with any made up characters. (which I doubt there will be any.)

* * *

Prologue

My life has always been strange. Full of mystery, action, adventure. But it seems that I'm never involved. And if I am, well, it isn't _exactly_ me out there.

But I never thought something like this would happen.

* * *

Me: So can you guess who it is? Cookies to whoever can!

Ceribi: Sorry for the shortness factor. But we're done with the next two chappies, if that helps!


	2. One

Good job Veena, you're right! The answer is… BAKURA! Um, well, Ryou really. I just can't pronounce Ryou, so I call him Bakura. Which I CAN pronounce. Oh, what now, what now?! Lol.

Me: On the account that Ryou's a proper British gentleman in his manner of speaking and referring to people in the Japanese version of things (of course, he's not British in the Japanese version, but oh well), I have undoubtedly decided that he shall retain his British-ness and shall refer to people as thus:

Joey: Jounouchi

Tristan: Honda

Yugi: Yugi

Yami: Yami

Seto: Kaiba

Mokuba: Mokuba

Tea: Anzu

Mai: Mai

Yami Bakura: at the beginning, just 'Bakura', (narration) 'the spirit', 'Yami', and then, later: Baku, Kura, Baku-chan, Kura-chan

Serenity: Shizuka

Ishizu: Ishtar-sama (first name is Isis)

Marik: Malik

Odion: Rishid-san

Occasionally he shall tack a –kun to some names.

For Yami Bakura:

Joey: Jounouchi

Tristan: Honda

Yugi: Yugi

Yami: Pharaoh, or Yami

Seto: Kaiba

Mokuba: Mokuba

Tea: that girl Anzu (narration mode), (aloud) Girl or Anzu

Mai: that girl Mai (narration), (aloud) Girl or Mai

Bakura: Hikari, Ryou, Ry, later Ryou-chan, Ry-chan

Serenity: that girl Shizuka (narration mode), (aloud) Girl or Shizuka or Jounouchi's sister

Ishizu: Isis, Malik's sister

Marik: Malik

Odion: Rishid, fake Malik (made up)

* * *

I had a dreamless sleep that night, which was good, seeing that I normally don't have very pleasant dreams.

I slowly opened my eyes, and sat up, yawning. It was a Saturday, so I slept in a bit. Not too much, though.

I looked around for the spirit. He wasn't in my room, which meant that he was either somewhere else in the house, outside somewhere, or in his soul room. At this "ungodly hour", as he puts it, I doubt it's the former. It's probably the latter.

I raised my Millennium Ring to my lips, closing my eyes and blocking my mental link while I was at it. Quickly, I pressed the smooth, cold metal to my lips in a kiss. Seconds later I dropped it and opened the link again.

After searching for the spirit, and not finding him, I used our link. /Yami?/

A pause, then: ((You're awake. What is it Hikari?))

A sheepish grin found my face. /Morning./

((Oh, that's it then? Morning.))

Bakura materialized in front of me. He and Yami (a.k.a. the Pharaoh) have learned to make themselves corporal.

He looked at me, and carefully asked, "Why did you block out our link a few minutes ago?"

My blood seemed to freeze in my veins. "No reason," I stammered.

Bakura, of course, saw through my lie. But then, quite uncharacteristically, he smiled. "Don't you have to meet the Pharaoh, his short hikari and their friends shortly?"

I frowned. "Yes, and don't call Yugi short. He's not." Bakura looked at me. "Well, _yes_, I suppose is, but still."

Bakura shrugged. "Whatever. He'll always be the shrimp in my eyes."

"And don't let Yami hear you insult his hikari. We all know how protective he is when it comes to Yugi."

He rolled his eyes. "Ah yeah. He's obsessed with his shrimp for a hikari."

"Yami…"

Bakura gave me another lopsided grin. "I set out clothes for you," he said, pointing to my chair where some clothes were set out. "They're the clothes I think you'll look awesome in."

I blushed. "Who am I going to impress?" I joked, knowing perfectly well the answer.

"Yourself. And me."

This is didn't expect. I turned pink. Little did he know that I _did _wanted to impress him.

"You're my hikari." He shrugged. "I'd like to see my host at his best. Now try them on." Off he went to his soul room.

I lifted the clothes and gasped. /Bakura!/

((What is it?))

/These aren't my clothes!/

((Yes they are. I picked them up for you last night.))

/…/ I was silent, then: /You didn't _steal _them, did you?/

He sounded a little sad. ((Do you trust me so little, Hikari?)) At this I felt a pang of guilt. Of course I didn't… He must have left it through our link, because he gave a short bark-like laugh and said, ((No.))

I sighed and went to take a shower. Once that was done, I tried on the clothes.

The dark-blue pants flared out at the bottom. They happened to be (clears throat) _skintight._ A bit like Yami's. /Are you purposely making me dress like Yami?/

((The Pharaoh doesn't hold a candle light to you. This outfit will make his look like a piece of cloth.))

I groaned, while the spirit chuckled. ((Trust me Ryou, you'll like it.))

/Riight…/

I put the pants and the shirt on. The shirt was like Malik's lavender shirt. As I slipped it on, I noticed that it was short and showed my flat stomach, like Malik's. That wasn't much to my taste. However, the blue shade was nice. It brought out my eyes, according to Bakura.

(LOL!!! "I don't like jeans because they don't bring out my eyes." That and, "Anything that brings out my eyes," is the BEST Adam quote!!! Quotes. Whatever.)

(an: In the anime, Ryou has chocolate brown eyes, but in the magna, he's got blue ones that could rival Seto's. And, though I love them both, I put the blue ones in.)

After slipping it on, Bakura materialized once more. He look me over and whistled. "_Very _good Ryou. Now go make heads turn."

I blushed.

* * *

I have to admit it: I did make heads turn.

My friends were very surprised that seeing me dressed this way. Malik grinned; Jounouchi's expression was priceless, and even Kaiba showed some surprise.

"Bakura! Wow! Where'd you get that?" asked Anzu immediately.

"Me." Bakura had materialized and Yami followed. Bakura ignored him and threw an arm around me. "Isn't he gorgeous?"

Yami was a bit surprised. No, take that back. He did a double-take.

"You didn't --?"

"No, Pharaoh, I did not steal it. Now shut up and no one takes my hikari away from me, or touches him, ya hear?"

"Loud and clear," said Honda.

"Whatever," said Kaiba.

"Aw, Niisama, be nice." Mokuba always softens his brother up and gets what he wants.

"No."

Mokuba whispered something to him, and Kaiba's eyes went wide. "You wouldn't dare…"

"I would, and I will," said Mokuba firmly.

"Fine." He turned to me and said, "It looks nice," then to Bakura and said, "He's yours," then to his brother and said, "Happy?"

Mokuba nodded and Kaiba picked him up, hoisting him onto his shoulders.

"Aren't you as bit too old for that, Mokuba?" asked Mai.

"Aw, who cares? When you have a big brother as a CEO to a multibillion dollar corporation _and _when he's as tall as he is, you can do these kind of things."

That day we went to the arcade and played a bunch of games, including my all-time favorite, Monster World. And then Anzu challenged me, yes, _me_, to a game of DDR (Dance Dance Revolution but you're all smart and would have already known that). And, shockingly, I won. Bakura lifted me up and said that we had to go celebrate, and as soon as he mentioned food, Honda and Jounouchi were already outside.

Kaiba took us out to dinner, and everyone had a toast to me. Towards the end, some girls came and tried to hit on me, but Bakura scared them away.

"Sorry, but he's taken."

"Oooh, what about you?" Baka.

"I'm taken too. By _him_." He picked me up. "He's _my _Ry-chan."

((Make it look convincing.))

I did what I had been aching to do in _forever_: I nuzzled his neck and kissed it. "Mmm, Baku-chan…" The girls still didn't back down.

Then Bakura took out a dagger (I will have to remember to confiscate it) and twirled it. _That _got rid of them.

Later that night Bakura carried me to my room and changed my outfit to my pajamas. "I'm tired, Baku," I moaned.

"Sleep, little one," he cooed. So I fell asleep against his strong chest.

* * *

Okay, the prologue had NOTHING to do with this. In the third, or forth, or fifth, or… rants chapter, that's when that will come into play. 


	3. Two

He looks so adorable when he sleeps. He always looks adorable. He has a small smile on his face. "Pleasant dreams Hikari," I whisper.

I was so proud when he beat that girl Anzu today at dancing. He looked so graceful, like he always does. So beautiful…

And the act he put on against those girls… it felt _wonderful_. That kiss… so soft, so gentle, so fragile, just like him. Just like him…

He is my desperately beautiful, pure-of-heart fallen white angel. (1)

And with these pleasant thoughts, and with Ryou in my arms, I fell asleep.

* * *

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I realized that I had a strong chest for a pillow. I looked up and saw the sleeping face of Bakura. His snow-white hair fell gently into his face and he looked at peace, for once not thinking about pain, destruction, doom and death, but mostly doom.

(an: "doom and death but mostly doom" is a phrase made up by my classmate Dillon. Any person who copies that will have to give credit to me, under the name 'Ceribi Motou' and say that it belongs to my friend Dillon. Anyway, on with it):

I wondered why Bakura didn't put me in my bed and go to his soul room. Not that _I'm _complaining, of course.

I would have thought that this was a sign of affection, an answer to my prayers, that he really _did _love me back. But I don't. Because I doubt the spirit would _ever _love.

"Bakura," I whispered. "Bakura. Baku, wake up."

Bakura's eyelids fluttered and he woke up with a duel monster of a yawn (an: eh, don't mind my bad pun). He looked at me sleepily. "Morning Ry." With another yawn, he stood up (me still 'conveniently' in his arms) and walked outside of my room.

"Kura, you're still holding me."

He didn't say anything. He walked in the living room and then we heard a "HI YOU TWO!!!!!!!!!" shouted by (I identified the voices) a sugar high Mokuba, Yugi and Malik.

Bakura jumped (quite literality) five feet in the air.

"YOU SCARED THE !#&ING HELL OUT OF ME!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.

"OI SOUL STEALER!!!! YOU ARE TAINTING MY INNOCENT HIKARI'S EARS!!!!"

"HELL WITH YOU AND YOUR SHORT HIKARI PHARAOH!!!!!!!"

"BAKURA!!!! SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!! YOU ARE TAINTING MY YOUNGER BROTHER'SEARS!!!!!"

"SHUT THE !#& UP KAIBA!!!!!!"

Malik, getting happily excited, started to swear too, just for the fun of it.

"WILL YOU ALL PLEASE JUST SHUT THE !#&ING HELL UP?!?!?!" I finally bellowed.

To my amazement, they listened. "Wow Bakura," said Anzu, stunned.

"I pick up things from him," I said, shrugging, and pointed to Bakura.

Bakura had been silent, but he suddenly broke into tears and hugged me tightly (and I was _still _in his arms). "Ryou! I'm so proud of you Hikari!"

This gave such a startling reaction that I laughed. Yami fell down with a crash, Yugi, Malik, and Mokuba's sugar highs stopped, Malik and Jounouchi fainted, Kaiba raised an eyebrow (yes, Seto Kaiba rose an eyebrow!) and Mai and Shizuka gaped.

Bakura wiped a tear away and put me down, only to burst into tears of pride and joy again. "Kura, c'mon, you're making a scene," I muttered.

Yami was so shocked by this time that he fainted along with Malik and Jounouchi, who had come back, only to faint again.

Bakura stopped crying, but burst into laughter when he saw Yami in a dead faint. After the three fainted ones had been risen, Yami frowned at Bakura's sniggers.

"The All-High-And-Mighty Pharaoh fainted," he sniggered.

"Aw, Baku, give it up!" I said, exasperated. "I'm going to take a shower and then we can decide what to do today. Give me 15 minutes."

15 minutes later I came out in my usual outfit and Bakura took a shower after me. I lay on the couch. When he came out, he moved my head, sat down, and put it on his lap. I turned bright red. "Baku…" I muttered.

"What?" he retorted. "You're my hikari; everyone else will just have to live with it."

Suddenly Jounouchi came waltzing from the kitchen with loads of food. "Breakfast is served!" he declared.

"Oh no, I'm not eating anything the mutt made." Kaiba wrinkled his nose in disgust. "It'll taste like dog food."

"Seto! You've eaten my cooking before and loved it!" bellowed Jounouchi, blushing.

"Since when have you started calling Kaiba by his first name?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I added, "And since when have you started to cook for him?"

"Shit…" muttered Jounouchi, blushing and looking down. Kaiba looked away, also blushing.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU TWO HAVEN'T TOLD THEM YET?!?!?!?!?" screamed Mokuba.

"Mokuba … please don't…" muttered Kaiba.

"You said that you would!" Mokuba angrily turned to us. "They hooked up some time back."

"Finally!" I blurted out. "I was waiting for you two to get together!"

"Congratulations," said Yugi eagerly. Suddenly I had an idea and conveyed it to Bakura. Mentally his jaw dropped.

((Him… and him… together?))

/That's the plan, Baku./

((… _You _thought of this?))

/Yes Bakura…/

((…Go for it.))

So I did.

I got up and walked to Yugi and Yami, who were near each other. "So…" I said slowly to Yugi. "What about you and Yami?"

Yugi blushed bright red and buried his face in Yami's shoulder. The said spirit blushed. Once Yugi realized what he had done, he jumped away.

"Great Scott!" I said, with a grin. "You haven't yet? Here; let me help you."

I took Yugi and Yami's heads and pressed their lips together. I backed away and we watched.

Of course, you should know by now that Yami held on to Yugi and Yugi melted into Yami, and that they hooked up, but I'll tell you any way.

Yami held on to Yugi and Yugi melted into Yami and they hooked up.

There.

"My job here is done," I said with a smile.

Later that evening, after everyone left to go back home and sleep, Bakura put me on my bed and slid over next to me, hugging me close to himself like a teddy-bear. "Night Ry," he said.

"Night Baku," I replied, surprised, but pleased, and blushing.

He fell asleep immediately. I snuggled closer to him, and slept peacefully.

* * *

(1) I made up this quote. NO ONE CAN COPY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!! 


	4. Three

Oooh, it's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry.

* * *

I woke up before my hikari did. Heh. Not that I'm surprised. Besides, Ry needs his "beauty sleep." Not that he needs it, of course.

I sat up and picked up my sketchpad. The Pharaoh might laugh if he knew my passion for art, but since when did I care about what the Pharaoh thought?

I flipped to a blank page and started sketching. After about twenty minutes or so I got out of bed and dressed. Suddenly I had an urge to go over to the Tomb Keeper's house. Scribbling a quick note to Ryou, I left the building.

I cheerfully strolled down the streets, whistling. Now, I know how uncharacteristic this is for me, The King of Thieves, but hey, I was in a good mood. (an: Can you say OOC?? OO) After an ACHING LONG TIME OF WALKING AND FOR THIS I SHALL KILL THE TOMB ROBBER (!!!) (an: MUCH better) I reached his house. I knocked and who should open the door but everyone's least favorite once-Pharaoh hater.

"Hello Malik," I said, entering without his given permission, of course.

He blinked. "Bakura…? Since when did you skip down the streets, whistle, and greet someone?"

"I DID NOT SKIP DOWN THE STREETS AND WHISTLE!!!!!"

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"HA! SUCKER! You said that I DIDN'T!!!!" I was triumphant.

(an: WOAH… (or as Tim likes to say, Wa-oh, because everyone has to talk like Tim Kasher in Red Handed SLEIGHT of Hand by Cursive)… BAKURA AND MALIK WENT WAAAAAY OOC HERE!!!! Sorry.)

Malik grinned. "So what brings you here Soul Stealer?"

"I was bored." I shrugged. "I needed to talk to my best… associate." I HATED the f-word. The Ra-damned "f" word that Anzu sometimes likes to harp about…

(an: However, if she was Tea… SHE WOULD NEVER STOP!!!!! Don't get me wrong, Anzu's cool, but Tea… well, to put it mildly, SHE SUCKS!!!!)

Malik threw me a beer and sat down, opening one himself. "Isis just left of a business trip with Rishid…"

"You mean Fake Malik?"

"…and so they won't be here. So shoot."

"Okay…" I took a deep breath. "If you say ANYTHING about what I'm telling you to ANYONE, ESPECIALLY the Pharaoh, his hikari and my hikari, I WILL FIND YOU, HUNT YOU DOWN AND I WILL CUT YOU UP SO BAD YOU'D WISH I DIDN'T CUT YOU UP SO BAD!!!!!!!!!"

(an: My friends and I happen to say that quote a lot. One quote to describe this: "What? You nerd." Thank you Joey and Tristan.)

Malik grinned.

So I told him.

"IlikemyhikarialotImeanreallyreallylikeandIreallyreallywanthimtogooutwithmebutIdontthinkRyoulikesmeverymuchbecauseyouknowIdidbeathiminthepastbutnowIlikehimalotandIthinkIevenlovehimandreallytheresnothingwrongwiththatsincethePharaohandtheShrimparetogetheraswellastheformerHighPriestandhisinfamousmutt."

Malik blinked. "Will you believe me if I said that I actually UNDERSTOOD what you just said?"

It was my turn to blink.

Malik and I talked some more, and, surprisingly, he agreed that Ryou and I should go out. "Are you kidding? I've been waiting for this for years."

And then I remembered.

(an: Now I could be evil and make a cliffy right here, but I won't. I HAVE A MISSION IN THIS CHAPTER!!!)

"HOLY SHITAKE MUSHROOMS OH SWEET MOTHER OF RA NO!!!" I screamed, leaping to my feet. Malik jumped up too.

"What happened?" he said, alarmed.

"I left my sketchbook open! Right to the page where I was sketching Ryou! I DIDN'T PUT ANY SPELL ON IT OR ANYTHING!!! NOW HE'S GOING TO KNOW…!"

I ran.

* * *

I woke up and the first thing I realized was that Bakura was gone.

I sat up. His bedclothes were dumped on the floor (typical) and there was a note sloppily dumped on it. It said, "_Going to Malik's, be back ASAP."_

At Malik's place, then? Okay, I'll just clean up.

But before I did that, I saw something… Bakura's sketchbook, the book he NEVER just LEAVES unguarded was lying open on my bed next to where I had been sleeping. It was open to a page where the picture looked recent…

I couldn't help it. I picked it up and looked at the picture. I gasped. No way…

I flipped through the rest and saw that they were all pictures of the same thing… or, more accurately, same _person_…

I had no more doubt in me that he would go back to his old ways. I had no more fears of Bakura hating me. When I looked through that book, I knew.

I was running, Malik trailing after me. I reached the apartment and flung open the door. I rushed into my room to see…

Ryou was looking at the sketchbook, his eyes wide. He looked up, at me. "Ryou… Ryou, I can explain."

"You don't need to." His voice was quite, emotionless. I felt my heart sink into my stomach. No… no… this couldn't be…

He walked up to me. I was expecting a slap in the face. Instead, his arms circled around my waist and he buried his face inside my shirt.

"Bakura…"

"Ryou…?"

"Bakura… Bakura, I'm so sorry… Bakura, I LOVE YOU."

It was more awakening than a slap in the face. Those three words have made the strongest men weak, the weakest men strong. Those three words have made a gay man straight and a straight man gay. Actually, at that moment, that latter is _exactly _what happened to me.

But why should I care? I was in love.

* * *

I'd never thought of Bakura as a sentimental person. O.O I've slightly scared myself. He's a bit _too _OOC… ah well! It's for the sake of fan fiction! 


	5. Four

_Four of My Immortal_

_What Happened?_

I purposely made this chapter a little confusing. My beta (Veena) asked what Bakura did. The next chapter will help.

_

* * *

_

Ryou's POV:

Everyone was happy for us when they found out.

Bakura smiles a lot more now. I never realized how beautiful a person's smile could be.

But, of course, like all happy endings, this one is not so happy.

* * *

Bakura's POV:

I came home that day, whistling cheerfully. I dumped the groceries that I had picked up on the counter – Ryou had given me a list earlier. "Ry?" I said into the apartment.

No answer.

Worriedly, I tried over our mental link.

((Ry?))

Silence.

((Ryou? Ry, where are you?))

Still no answer.

I searched the apartment from top to bottom until I reached our room. Fearing the worse, I opened the door slowly.

But he wasn't there.

I cleaned the room, hoping to find any trace.

Nothing.

There was nothing.

Yes, all of his possessions were still there, but nothing from him.

Then, suddenly, I was compelled to open the CD player.

I will never forget that moment.

For when I opened it, I saw three things: I saw Evanescence's CD Fallen, Ryou's half of the Millennium Ring and a note.

(an: I dunno how big the Millennium Ring really is, but go with me on it! Be imaginative.)

I froze.

Slowly I picked up his copy of the Millennium Ring.

I then picked up the note. In big, bold, cutout letters from a newspaper, it clearly stated:

_YOU BITCH. _(Veena: LMFAO! OH GOD, THAT'S HILARIOUS! I SO DID NOT SEE THAT COMING!)

_HOW DARE YOU. _

_I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME._

_GO CRAWL IN A HOLE AND DIE, YOU BASTARD._

_I HOPE PAIN GOES THROUGH YOU AS IT WENT THROUGH ME._

_I HATE YOU._

_I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, LET ALONE TALK TO YOU._

My heart caught in my throat as I stared at the letter. Tears threatened to fall but I kept them back.

The door to the apartment opened, and I heard a familiar voice call me. "Yo Soul Stealer! Stop making out with poor Ryou and c' mere!"

I stood stock-still.

"Geez, you'd think your best friend would listen to you." Malik put his head inside the door. One look at me and he was instantly at my side. "Bakura, what happened?" he said, alarmed. I wordlessly handed him the note. "Holy shit…" muttered Malik. "Bakura…" I tapped him and handed him the Millennium Ring. He looked confused, but then understood. He looked shocked. "Oh… Bakura… I'm so sorry…"

I sat on my bed, still silently. Malik went over the notes once, twice, three times, and shook his head.

"I can't believe this… this isn't like him… did anything happen between you two?" I shook my head. "He loves you… or at least he _did_…" He muttered the last bit. "What could have happened?"

At that time, I would have given almost everything to know the answer.


	6. Five

Chapter Five

WTF?

WOOO sorry for not updating at all! I've decided to take a twist on this story – to make it a comedy. This chapter is short, but only because I want to create humorous tension. Only it's not quite funny yet… the next chapter will be great.

* * *

RYOU'S POV:

I don't know what happened that day.

I was sitting, waiting for Bakura to come home, when there was a knock on the door. I opened it, slightly confused. Bakura never knocked – he had key.

I saw two people who I recognized, and invited them inside. When my back was turned, I heard some shuffling, and then all I saw was darkness.

* * *

When I came to, I was in a dungeon. Wait… I was in a dungeon?

"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" cackled a female voice.

"… What the hell?" retorted a male.

"Oh, c'mon, try it! It's fun!"

"… I'm going to pretend that I don't know you."

I stood up, my head throbbing, and started to bang on the barred door. "HEY!" I yelled hoarsely. "WHERE THE HELL AM I?"

The female voice said, "Aw damn, he woke up."

Two people came towards me. They were…

* * *

See, told you it was short. But I promise the next one will be long. Anywhoosle, as I was going to say before, anyone who correctly guesses who the two people are will be in this story. I'll give you a hint: it's not anybody from YGO. BUT – one of the people IS someone who randomly pops up in my stories. The other person is a guitarist to a band that that person and I like – HUGE HINT! The initials of that band are TBB. That's all I'm telling. And you CAN'T read other people's reviews to see what they guessed, you cheater! If you guess the band, I'll let you in the story. Another thing: if you guess who the two other people who will come in later are, I'll let you in it too. So, let's recap.

There will be three girls, and one male – the others I'm not quite sure about.

The three girls pop up in my stories a lot.

The male is the guitarist of a band with the initials TBB.

None of them are actually in YGO.

All of them are real people.

Okay, how easy is that!


	7. Six

Chapter Six 

_BITCH!

* * *

_

The randomness begins right… now.

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO, or the mention of HP. The "bitch" conversation between Cody and Julia and the story Julia told Ryou is Julia's. You can read it on her profile, Juliezer. I also don't own anything else that pops into that conversation. And the thing in science class really did happen. But I promise that we're all completely and utterly straight.

* * *

Last time:

When I came to, I was in a dungeon. Wait… I was in a dungeon?

"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" cackled a female voice.

"… What the hell?" retorted a male.

"Oh, c'mon, try it! It's fun!"

"… I'm going to pretend that I don't know you."

I stood up, my head throbbing, and started to bang on the barred door. "HEY!" I yelled hoarsely. "WHERE THE HELL AM I?"

The female voice said, "Aw damn, he woke up." Two people came towards me. They were…

* * *

This time:

… Julia and Cody.

Who were Julia and Cody?

Julia was a friend of Hikari Daeron's, a friend of mine. Cody was Cody Votolato, guitarist of the band The Blood Brothers, and also a good friend of Hikari, Julia, and their friend Veena.

"I can't believe you kidnapped me!" I said, staring.

Julia shrugged. "Yeah, whatever." She turned.

I, not wanting to be alone, screamed, "WAIT!"

"What?" said Cody.

"…' I had to think of something to say. "TELL ME A STORY!"

Julia paused. "You want to hear a story… okay. Here." She paused, and then continued. "Once upon a time there was a stupid twit who came to my profile, expecting a story. Then Juliezer came and ate her up, bones and all. Then Harry Potter came and said "Lumos!""

She paused dramatically. "You're not going to get any freaking stories here. Unless me and Cody Votolato going back and forth saying "Bitch!" and all its mutations is a story."

Cody turned to her. "Beetch."

"Bitchxxorzzzzz lolz lylas!" retorted Julia.

"Go to Abercrombie and BITCH and get yourself a nice $60 t-shirt that says BITCH, bitch!"

"Mitch Mitch bo BITCH fe fi fo FITCH, Cody!"

"T-HUU. Bitch."

"Bizznatch!"

"BEETCHIEE!" shouted Cody, as I watched silently. It was like a very amusing tennis game.

"Bitchifizzle Televizzle!"

"Bizznizzle!"

"Mary Pryor is BITCH-er for the Cubs, bitch."

"Go listen to Regina Spektor's album, Soviet BITCH!"

"You know what they say in dog shows when they're talking about girl doggies?" said Julia, with a smirk. ""What a lovely young BITCH!""

"Frau FerBITCHina!"

"How's about a big can of BITCH-ass?"

"No, I'll give you some steak and BITCH-ney pie, though!" I liked steak and kidney pie. But Cody didn't know that…

"When you were a kid, you always ate cherry BITCH-sicles!"

"Instead of getting a haircut, you get a BITCH-cut!"

"You used to have a BITCH-stache, but then you shaved it off!"

"To make your eyelashes longer," Cody said smartly. "You use BITCH-scara!"

"Yeah, well you made an album called March on, Electric BITCHES!"

"You're going to go to Lincoln BITCH High School!"

"Okay, let's shut up," said Julia.

"Wanna go headbang, lover?"

"Yes, lover!"

Very suddenly, Hikari and Veena came in. "Oh, so you're cheating on Veena now, are you?" said Hikari.

"T-HUU," said Julia. "Stupid boyfriend."

"Hey, YOU'RE the crossdresser!" said Veena.

I looked over at Hikari, who stood nearby, as the two started "arguing." "Are they lesbian?" I asked.

Hikari shook her head. "No."

"Then why…"

"One day," she began. "In science class, the three of us were bored. I was in the middle of the two, and something came up where they started to say stuff like 'Hikari, tell Veena that her boyfriend is et cetera' and 'Hikari, tell Julia that her boyfriend is et cetera.' So, eventually, Julia says, 'Your boyfriend is a crossdresser!' and Veena retorts, '_You're _my boyfriend!' So ever since then it stuck. I'm supposed to be jealous of both of them, because one of our teachers thinks that I'm in love with Julia and that Julia is in love with Veena. And then, one day, our friend Stephen tried to sit down between Veena and me on the bench, and I scoot closer to Veena, and Julia says, 'So you're trying to steal my boyfriend?' So now, supposedly, those two are dating and I'm jealous of both. But we're all completely straight."

I nodded slowly. "Right…"

I didn't want to know.


End file.
